


Body Examination 101

by justjunhoes



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Hospital Sex, Junbobficsparty2019, M/M, Smut, doctor jiwon bitches, kinda like porn or what
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 19:32:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17793407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justjunhoes/pseuds/justjunhoes
Summary: Junhoe visits Chanwoo at the hospital everyday for one reason. Kim Jiwon.





	Body Examination 101

Hospital. Who likes hospital? Maybe Junhoe.

“Unfortunately you won’t be able to join the football tournament. You gonna need lots and lots of rest. These injuries would take time to heal and you need to go through some physiotherapy to help build your strength again.” Jiwon explains to his patient, Jung Chanwoo.

“Ah damn it.”

“Language.” Jung Hyung Sik, warns his son.

“Sorry dad.” Chanwoo cowers. He sighs. Staring blankly at the ceiling, thinking about how he would have to forgo the upcoming football tournament. Coach Jaehwan is going to be so upset.

“Chanwoo!” Junhoe then notices Chanwoo’s parents. “Oh. Hello.” He bows 90 degrees to them. “I’m Koo Junhoe, Chanwoo’s friend.”

Jiwon’s eyes follow the tall man until he approaches the bed. He examines the man from top to bottom. Nicely dressed but has some cuts and bruises with his shirt slightly torn but hidden under the leather jacket. The man who introduced himself as Koo Junhoe has his hair pushed backward, showing off his forehead. The earrings shake when Junhoe bows his head repeatedly.

“Oh you are alive.” Chanwoo sounds annoyed but playful.

“Of course but look.” Junhoe points to the cuts on his face and arms.

“I’m so sorry, Koo Junhoe.” Chanwoo’s mother, Yoon Ji, apologizes to him. “Look what you have done.”

“Mom! Ugh.”

“That’s okay, auntie.”

“Doctor, we need you right now.” A nurse stops by the ward.

“Yes. Coming.” Jiwon excuses himself.

“I want to scold you some more but later. Come dear. Let’s get something to eat first.” Chanwoo’s father leaves the room with his mom.

“You are so dead.” Junhoe smirks.

“I’d rather be.” Chanwoo sighs. “I hate this.”

“Yes. This is entirely fault so yes you can hate this.” Junhoe puts his jacket aside. “By the way, did you see the doctor just now? Doctor Jiwon? He is so hot.”

“Seriously?”

“What? He is hot. The glasses really compliments his looks. Ahh he sounds sexy also.” Junhoe smiles remembering every details of Jiwon’s appearance.

“Ugh. I want to rest.”

“Come on. Please agree with me that he is hot.”

“Okay. He is hot. Now leave me alone. I wanna sleep.” Chanwoo shuts his eyes.

“Fine! I’ll visit you again.” Junhoe leaves the room.

Yes Junhoe did not lie when he said that but he visits Chanwoo everyday so he could see Jiwon even from afar. All those visiting Chanwoo somehow got him to know where Jiwon parks his car, his room, and where he would usually hang out.

But Junhoe always misses his chance until he decides to request to see Jiwon personally. He insisted and almost caused a scene until Jiwon sees him.

“That’s okay, Nurse Yuri. Come. Follow me, Junhoe.” Jiwon leads the way. “Take a seat.”

Junhoe sits on the examination bed. He suddenly feels nervous. Jiwon has such a cool aura behind the friendly smile. Jiwon loves to smile to his colleagues, hospital staffs, patients and know how to handle children’s tantrum. Couldn’t be him.

“What brings you here? Why…do you insist to see me?” Jiwon hangs his coat. “Are you sick? Hurt?”

“Yes.”

“Oh…still? Thought you only had minor injuries compared to your friend.”

Junhoe bites his lips. Jiwon sounds calm yet seductive. The rough voice excites Junhoe. He plays with his fingers as he tries to look at Jiwon again.

“Err…well…I have other injuries.”

“I see.” Jiwon stands facing him. “Let me check.”

 

~~~

 

“So… no wonder you keep coming here.” Jiwon pushes his head deeper. “I saw you…you are like a stalker.” He groans.

Junhoe just nods. His mouth is full with Jiwon’s dick hitting the back of his throat. He can’t believe what is happening now. Here he is, kneeling under the desk, sucking Jiwon’s dick.

“This is so wrong but feels right.”

Junhoe sucks the tip, licking the slit slowly as his hand moves along the dick. Maybe Jiwon forgets that they are at the hospital when he moans his name.

He licks the shaft, sucking the skin hard before his mouth reaches his balls. He sucks them greedily while not letting his hand go from Jiwon’s dick as he strokes it fast.

Junhoe touches himself through his pants.

“Get up princess.”

“Don’t call me that.”

“Then you aren’t getting this dick again.”

Junhoe drools on his dick. He touches the tip gently. “I want…”

“Then be a princess and get up.”

Jiwon’s voice sounds demanding and it turns him on. He gets up and does as what he was told; to strip naked. He stands like a shy, timid guy in front of Jiwon who is still fully clothed.

“You have a nice body. Built…tough…and oh…your nipples.” Jiwon rubs Junhoe’s erected nipples between his fingers. “Pointy…”

“Jiwon…” He moans. His dick twitches with every touch.

“Yes princess?” Jiwon sucks the hard nipple while keeping his hand busy rubbing the other one. “Can’t let your nipple get jealous.” He bites.

“Yes…ahhh…” Junhoe covers his mouth.

He licks the other nipple. His fingers trail along Junhoe’s lean body then moves slowly to his neck. Junhoe shuts his eyes, moaning as he feels Jiwon’s lips tracing his neck. He tilts his neck, allowing Jiwon to sink his teeth which startles him till he almost scream.

“How old are you?”

“23…” Junhoe bites his lips. “You?”

“28. Good. You are legal.” Jiwon holds his jaw as they kiss.

They kiss hard, greedy to taste each other’s mouth. Neither any of them is patient or slow. Their kiss turns into a sloppy one, with how Junhoe tries to dominate the kiss but Jiwon is rougher.

Junhoe tries to be sneaky. He unbuttons Jiwon’s shirt halfway before the man grabs his wrists.

“Did I allow you, princess?” Jiwon squeezes his cheeks. “Did I?”

Junhoe could only shakes his head. His body shivers when Jiwon keeps caressing his nipple with kisses and licking and sucking.

“Ji…won…” He knocks a few files to floor. “Sorry ahhhh…”

Jiwon just smiles. “It’s okay princess…” He puts a finger then another finger inside Junhoe’s needy hole. “Tight…”

Junhoe bites his lips hard, hoping that his moan won’t be heard outside but it is so hard to contain his moan especially how amazing Jiwon’s fingers feel in his hole.

Jiwon undoes his tie. “Since you are afraid...” He shoves it into his mouth.

He slides another finger, stretching Junhoe’s hole making the younger man moan louder despite having tie in his mouth. He rubs the inside, finding the sweet spot.

“Ummm...umm ughh…” Junhoe couldn’t help himself anymore. His toes curl with how Jiwon’s fingers are working wonders rubbing inside him.

“Don’t come yet.” Jiwon teases his tip. “I see…you are sensitive here.” He glances at Junhoe.

Junhoe tosses the tie aside. “Please…let me…”

“No.” Jiwon pinches his nipple. “If you come then you won’t get this dick.” He kisses him. “Turn around…”

Junhoe lets out a loud moan as he could feel Jiwon’s fingers rimming his hole when he wobbly turns around. The cold surface of Jiwon’s table somehow excites Junhoe when the elder presses his body against it. He glances at him. Finally.

“Your body…is sexy…”

“Really? Huh I work out sometimes.” Jiwon takes his tie again as he pulls Junhoe’s hands to the back then ties them. “Spread your legs. Hmmm…good.”

“You are not married or dating right?”

Jiwon chuckles. “So sudden? You asked this when you already sucked my dick.” He spanks his butt with his belt.

“Uhhh…just…” Junhoe pursed his lips. The pain stings but it feels good.

“Don’t worry. Still single.” He kisses his back softly.

“Good…ahhhh….Jiwon!” Junhoe feels the tip against his hole. He closes his eyes, feeling inch by inch of the hard dick inside him.

He can’t believe this. Still. Here he is, in the doctor’s room, naked and bent over the desk with the doctor of his dream putting his dick in his hole. He has been fantasizing this since the day he saw Jiwon.

He touches himself with Jiwon in his mind. The toy is fun but he really wants Jiwon fucking him and now, he got it.

“Fuck Junhoe.” Jiwon holds his waist. “Is this your first?”

Junhoe nods. He knows there is no use if he tries to talk when Jiwon is drilling his hole. He feels giddy; Jiwon is whispering either beautiful words or dirty talk with him.

“I could get suspended like this but fuck I can’t say no to you.” Jiwon slaps his butt again.

He makes Junhoe to lay on his back now. He wants to look at the perfectly, sculptured face. God really took the time to make this man.

“Jiwon…yes…I want to look at you too. Ahhh!”

Jiwon shuts him up, pushing his dick inside his aching hole without warning. His legs spread for Jiwon. He watches his own dick leaking precum with every thrusts Jiwon gives. He doesn’t know how long he could hold.

He gasps loud when Jiwon strokes his dick. His mind goes blank for a second. It definitely feels better than a toy.

“You like this princess? Huh look at you. Enjoying my dick like a little whore.” Jiwon pushes harder. He chokes Junhoe’s neck and never slows down with his dick buried deep inside.

Junhoe hates being called ‘princess’ but he loves it too? He loves how Jiwon controls him, uses him like this.

“Y-yes…yes…”

Jiwon abuses his lips again. Jiwon pushes his legs, slightly bending them. The position is uncomfortable but Junhoe is not complaining. He loves how full his hole feels when Jiwon pounds hard.

“Jiwon…please…”

“Please what, princess?” Jiwon nibbles on his neck. “Tell me….”

Junhoe moans instead. His stomach clenches and his hole tighten. He can’t hold it anymore. He screams Jiwon’s name as he releases his load, squirting on his chest and face a bit.

“Who allows you?”

“Please daddy…I can’t…” Junhoe’s body shakes with every orgasm waved inside him. Wait, did he just call Jiwon as daddy? Oh fuck, yes for the daddy kink. He notices Jiwon’s smirk when he called him daddy.

“Ummm…” Jiwon licks the cum off of his face while his hand strokes his dick again. “Tasty…”

He kisses Junhoe’s hands softly then moves to his fingers. He find them pretty. They have their fingers locked as Jiwon takes his time to admire Junhoe.

“You are so beautiful. How does it feel to look like this?”

“Are we having a moment now?” Junhoe chuckles. “Anyway…thank you for the compliment.” He suddenly feels shy. Funny. Jiwon’s dick is still inside his hole but they are having a moment now.

“You can say that.” Jiwon smiles. “God. Damn you are beautiful.” He notices Junhoe’s face turns red with the sudden compliment.

“I hope this won’t end here.”

“What do you mean?”

“Let’s…uhhh…meet again.”

He touches Junhoe’s cheeks. “Yes. Let’s do that. Let’s meet again.” He kisses his hand. “But now…let’s…”

“Uhhh ya! Ya! Yes Jiwon uhhh…” Junhoe almost knocks the computer but Jiwon is quick to stop it from falling, making both of them laugh.

Junhoe has his legs wrapped around Jiwon, allowing the latter to ram his dick deeper. They kiss softly, smiling between each kisses. He holds Jiwon’s nape, pressing their foreheads together and kiss again.

“Come…inside me…”

“Are you sure?” Jiwon groans.

“Yes. Just come…inside…”

Their breathing become ragged as Jiwon thrusts harder while moving his hand along his length. Junhoe puts his mouth on his palm in attempt to not moan too loud as he feels his hole tightens and edging to come.

“Ahhh…fuck…yes…” Jiwon pulls out after releasing himself inside him. He sits on his chair again, hoping no one heard them.

Junhoe is still laying down on the table, catching his breath while trying to process what just happened. He insisted to see Jiwon, the man ‘checked’ his fully healed injuries, he told him what he really wanted and the next thing he could recall, he was sucking his dick.

He slowly sits.

“So…”

“So…” Jiwon smirks. “Come here.” He pulls the younger man onto him, kissing his lips softly.

“Uhhh…Jiwon…” Junhoe straddles on his lap. “I want more.” He begins to rock his hips, rubbing their dick together.

“You are one horny and needy princess huh.” Jiwon moans at the friction between their hard dick.

“Yes…yes…” Junhoe puts his hands on Jiwon’s neck, moving his hips around and feeling their balls slapping against each other. “I want you…”

“I want you too, princess…” Jiwon runs his fingers along Junhoe’s dick. “Let me just…”

Junhoe presses his forehead on Jiwon’s shoulder. The man wastes no time, not allowing to gather himself as he moves his fist along his dick faster. He bites his shoulder, trying to hold himself from moaning too loud.

“No! Wait! Ahhh….Jiwon…please…”

Jiwon shakes his head. “You can’t come yet, pretty princess…” He licks his neck. “Sit on my dick.”

Junhoe groans when he feels a hard slap on his butt and another one and another one. He watches his hands being tied to his back again.

“There. Be a good princess…”

They kiss. Sucking and biting lips, their kiss then become a rough and sloppy one. Junhoe lets out a dirty moan when Jiwon pushes the whole length inside his used hole.

“Ff-fuck…” Junhoe pants.

“Does it feel good having my dick inside your hole?” Jiwon slaps his cheek then squeezes his face hard. “Does it?” 

“Y-yes…daddy…” Junhoe looks at him.

“You make me forget that I’m at work and I’m supposed to be ethical.” Jiwon kisses him again. “Ride my dick.” He rubs Junhoe’s dick watching the younger man rides him. “Yes princess. Bounce harder…bounce on that dick.” He spanks his butt with his free hand.

“Uhhh…I hate…uhhh I love this ahhh fuck.” Junhoe thought screw this hospital and let him moan.

“God. Uhh you are beautiful. Look at you…” Jiwon touches his nipples. “Let me…just…” He leans to suck his nipple while rubbing the other one.

“Hnggh yes uhhhh…” Junhoe pursed his lips. Truthfully, he doesn’t want to be that loud. He is risking Jiwon’s career if anyone catches them.

“Come princess. Come for daddy.” Jiwon wraps his hands around his waist, taking control this time as he pounds harder.

Both of them come at the same time. Jiwon just laughs when Junhoe apologizes for squirting his seeds to his face. Suddenly he looks cute when he keeps apologizing but he laughs together with him.

“I’ll…wipe…” Junhoe shuts his eyes, resting his head on Jiwon’s shoulder.

“Sshhh that’s okay. Rest.” Jiwon unties his hands.

Junhoe falls asleep in Jiwon’s arms. Jiwon takes the chance to admire the man closer. His cute, round nose made him bite the nose earlier. He just realizes that Junhoe is taller and bigger than him but probably behaves like a baby. He wants to know him more.

“Ughh….what…” Junhoe is awake again. He feels tired and his butt is sore. Then he notices he is on the couch sharing blanket with Jiwon.

“Hello princess.”

“Jiwon!” He bites his lips. “Hi.”

“Slept well?”

Junhoe just nods. He feels small right now with Jiwon’s arms around his body. With their naked skin against each other and his butt still aching, he blushes remembering what just happened.

“I take 2 days off. How about we get something to eat first then I’ll drop you home or if you want to stay at my place…” Jiwon plays with his hair.

“Stay at your place! Please?” Junhoe looks at him. “My roommate always brings his boyfriend. I get lonely.” He pouts.

“I can’t say no to you already.” Jiwon kisses his lips softly. “Okay. Go to my place and then maybe…”

“Maybe?”

Maybe another round in the shower. Jiwon has him trapped against the wall as he licks Junhoe’s hole. He didn’t lie. He really is eating right now.


End file.
